


Festivales y peces.

by OlivierCash



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki se cruza con Zura en un festival por casualidad y por diversas razones, acaban paseando juntos por él. Gintoki/Katsura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festivales y peces.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Hideaki Sorachi.

Esa habría sido una noche calurosa si cuando el Sol se ocultó no hubiera comenzado a soplar una suave brisa. Por ello se había vuelto en un agradable noche de verano. Se encontraba iluminada por las lámparas que colgaban entre los puestos y por las propias luces que tenían los puestos.

Era una noche de festival, el normal y tranquilo lugar, donde solo se solía el canto de los grillos y de las cigarras. Esa noche, ese agradable sonido había pasado a un segundo plano, opacado por el sonido de la gente, desde lejos se escuchaba ese agradable barullo. Y se podía ver a la gente yendo y viniendo entre los distintos puestos. Era una noche muy animada.

Entre toda la gente, dos niños caminaban, cruzando pequeñas frases entre sí, bueno, en verdad solo era uno de los dos el que hablaba. Gintoki, un niño con el pelo blanco y rizado y con unos extraños ojos rojos, intentaba ignorar a Zura, su acompañante, quien parecía ser incapaz de callar. Gintoki solo suspiraba y se hurgaba un poco la nariz. Buscaba algo que le entretuviera, pero hasta el momento, lo único que le había llamado eran unos dulces que ya se había comido. Su maestro les había dado a sus alumnos una pequeña cantidad de dinero para que se la gastaran como ellos prefirieran.

Zura se había comprado una mascara, que llevaba puesta a un lateral de su cabeza, para que no le tapara la cara. Y al contrario que a Gintoki,a él parecían gustarle todos y cada uno de los puestos. No paraba de parlotear y agarrar a Gintoki por el brazo para intentar acercarse a algún puesto, pero Gintoki no se dejaba arrastrar, por lo que Zura se tenía que aguantar.

Lo peor es que cada vez hacía eso, Zura le miraba con una cara de niña enfadada apabullante. Bueno, para Gintoki, lo mas parecido a una chica con lo que convivía, era Zura. No solo por su aspecto, sino por las muecas o por su extraño carácter. Él había escuchado que las niñas eran tontas y Zura sin duda, era tonto.

Y aun así, se preguntaba porque seguía a su lado. A lo mejor se había acostumbrado a él, a lo mejor en el fondo le caía un poco más o a lo mejor, su compañía le hacía no sentirse tan solo. Solo sabía que las cosas habían sido diferentes desde que Takasugi y Zura habían llegado. 

Su compañero sacó a Gintoki de sus pensamientos, tirando de él para acercarse a un puesto. Pero como lo pilló con la guardia baja, Gintoki no se pudo resistir. Temía donde podría meterlo Zura.

Estaban frente a un puesto donde se podían pescar peces. A Gintoki le pareció que podía ser divertido,así que no se quejó y dejó que Zura se ilusionara. Pensaba que por su entrenamiento, serían capaces de lograr atrapar fácilmente un pez de esos. Zura falló estrepitosamente.

—No...no puedo creer que haya fallado—se lamentó Zura casi sin creérselo.

—Déjalo, solo es un pez—dijo Gintoki con su habitual tono desganado.

—¡Pero yo quiero uno!—exclamó Zura.

Y Gintoki se dio cuenta de que como no consiguiera ese maldito pez, tendría a Zura de malas una larga temporada, lo tendría más pegado de lo normal y hablando el doble. Su tranquilidad propia no soportaría a Zura así.

—Te lo consigo yo—intervino Gintoki en seguida.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Zura muy ilusionado.

A ver, la cosa era conseguir el pez para que Zura se callara y no le diera mal. Pero tampoco iba a ser tan buena persona como para no meterse con Zura a cambio, algo debía pedirle a cambio que le molestara. Por su mente, pasó una fugaz idea que le valdría, fue una pena que no lo pensara demasiado.

—Si lo consigo me darás un beso—soltó Gintoki.

—¿Qué?—fue lo único que logró salir de los labios de Zura, no ,no le podía estar pidiendo eso—¿Por qué?

—Porque algo me voy a tener que llevar yo a cambio.

No lo iba a decir en alto, pero solo quería molestar y si con solo decirlo, ya se había puesto así. Cuando tuviera que darle el beso sería fantástico mirarle la cara.

—¿Quieres el pez si o no?—insistió Gintoki, haciendo como que se lo estaba pensando, como si no fuera a hacerlo.

Zura pareció quedarse pensativo, porque no dijo nada al momento. Solo habló cuando Gintoki comenzó a hacer que se iba para presionarlo.

—¡Vale vale!—dijo por fin,no muy contento por lo del beso—Si me consigues el pez te doy el beso.

Y Gintoki asintió satisfecho por eso, dispuesto a pescar el pez para Zura. Fue una pena que no lograra pescarlo, se quedó con la misma cara estúpida con la que Zura se había quedado un rato antes, cuando también había fallado. Fue Zura el que se rio de Gintoki por haber fallado y se lo estuvo recordando durante un mes. Gintoki se dio cuenta de que lo habría preferido de morros, por lo menos no le habrían durado tanto.

Ya ha había llovido bastante desde ese pequeño momento, ya habían quedado atrás esos agradables momentos y se habían ido volviendo en recuerdos de una infancia que podría haber sido mejor, pero que sin duda, durante esos felices momentos, fue perfecta.

Una en concreto noche, una suave brisa soplaba en esa calurosa noche, al igual que lo hizo años atrás. La gente se amontonaba entre las diversos puestos. Al igual que años atrás, en esa noche había un festival, sin embargo ,era mucho más grande que el que hace años y había muchísima más gente.

Gintoki, en ese momento más adulto y tras miles de batallas, caminaba junto a Zura. Gintoki había ido al festival junto a Kagura y Shipachi, pero mientras estaba intentando evitar que Kagura la liara más de lo que monetariamente se podían permitir. Apareció Zura, o como se hacía llamar en esos momentos, Zurako.

Si, porque Zura tenía un extraño gusto por el travestimo y lo que aun era peor para Gintoki. Zura disfrazado de mujer, no estaba mal. No es que le hiciera parecer una belleza, pero hasta él tenía que admitir que tenía su punto. Y eso era algo horrible y que jamás admitiría delante de Zura ni de nadie.

Pero eso no era importante en esos momentos. Kagura se había ido a comer o a hacer quién sabe qué. Mientras que Shinpachi se había encontrado con su hermana y se había quedado un poco con ella. Por lo que entre pitos y flautas ,Gintoki y Zura se quedaron solos. A lo mejor fue por recordar los viejos tiempos, o por no estar solos, pero acabaron dando una vuelta juntos por el festival. 

—¿Por que vas así vestido?—preguntó por fin Gintoki, mientras le daba una ojeada de arriba abajo.

Llevaba un bonito kimono azul con cientos de flores de diferentes colores, atado por un obi morado, le queda sorprendentemente bien.

—Porque quería venir al festival, pero como se me ocurra hacerlo vestido de normal, los del Shinsengumi me descubrirán en seguida—respondió Zura.

—Vale, tiene sentido—dijo Gintoki—Me sorprende que algo viniendo de ti tenga sentido.

Zura se le quedó mirando con cara de muy pocos amigos durante unos segundos, pero en seguida se le paso y puso su cara serie habitual. Ya no sonreían ni la mitad de veces que lo hacían cuando eran niños. Gintoki se removió un poco el pelo, no sabía muy bien de que hablarle.

—¿Cómo es que has querido venir al festival?—preguntó por hablar de algo.

—Simplemente me apeteció—contestó Zura—¿Y tú?

Era una buena pregunta, porqué él había ido a ese festival. Cierto, porque Kagura y Shinpachi querían ir, y porque él se lo quería pasar un poco bien. Quería estar rodeado de gente feliz.

—También me ha apetecido.

La gente que los rodeaba los empujaba un poco, se habían quedado parados en mitad del lugar. Así que comenzaron a andar, sin ir hacía ninguna dirección en particular. Solo se dejaron llevar.

—Hacía mucho que no venia a ningún festival—comentó Zura.

—Yo voy siempre que puedo, son divertidos.

Continuaron caminando mientras hablaban de asuntos triviales y superficiales. Hasta que un aroma dulce llegó a las fosas nasales de Gintoki y como buen adicto al dulce que era, no pudo evitar ir como una polilla va engatusada a la luz, hacia ese puesto de manzanas cubiertas de caramelo. Pero había un pequeño detalle con el que no había contado, así que se giró para mirar a Zura con una extraña mirada de suplica.

—Comprame una—pidió y Zura se le quedó mirando con cara de extraño—No llevo ni un yen, por favor, comprame una—insistió.

Su acompañante se le quedó mirando y Gintoki temió que le pusiera como condición que se uniera a los guerreros Joui o alguna chorrada similar. Y Zura no supo lo que pasó por su cabeza para pedirle algo a cambio.

—Vale—contestó, logrando que Gintoki sonriera ilusionado—Pero a cambio me conseguirás un pez.

El samurai de la permanente natural se quedó mirando a Zura como si le estuviera preguntando “¿En serio?” y Zura asintió.

—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de redimirte del fracaso que sufriste cuando eramos niños—explicó con un aire un tanto teatral.

Bien, era una chorrada, una chorrada que viniendo de Zura, a Gintoki no le sorprendía, era más ,le parecía algo relativamente normal para lo que solía ser. Porque si, era una chorrada, pero como cambio por esa manzana, no le parecía algo que no haría. Y así también aprovechaba para superar el que de pequeño no lograra atrapar un estúpido pez.

—Vamos a un puesto de peces—contestó Gintoki decidido.

Fue un dicho y hecho. Llegaron en seguida hasta el puesto de pescar peces, muchos niños intentaban pescar uno, algunos lo lograban mientras otros fracasaban. Fue Zura quien pagó el intento. Gintoki se quedó mirando a esos peces como si fueran su mortal enemigo, no podía aceptar una segunda derrota en ese juego para niños. Su aura era tan oscura que los niños comenzaron a alejarse de él.

Cuando se sintió listo, se lanzó a lograr uno de esos peces para Zura y en esta ocasión, lo logró a la primera. Sintió que sus años de entrenamiento habían merecido la pena con tal de callarle la boca a Zura y poder comer una manzana cubierta de caramelo gratis. Bueno, quien decía una,decía una docena.

Le pasó la bolsa con el pez rojo a Zura. No era un pez de un color raro ni nada, solo era un pez normal y corriente. Y Zura lo tomó y llevó la bolsa.

—Aquí tienes tu maldito pez, ahora quiero mi manzana.

—Bien, tú has cumplido tu parte, ahora yo cumpliré la miá.

Tras eso, volvieron al puesto donde estaban las manzanas para que Gintoki pidiera. Pese a la gente que había, tuvieron suerte porque no estuvieron esperando mucho rato.

—Dame una docena de manzanas—pidió Gintoki con su habitual y estoico tono.

Pero a Zura no pareció hacerle tanta gracia que Gintoki pidiera tantas manzanas a consta de su dinero, así que le negó eso al anonadado dueño del puesto.

—No, hemos quedado en una solo—afirmó Zura.

—Has dicho una, pero no has dicho que fuera solo una manzana en vez de una docena de manzanas—contraatacó Gintoki.

—Una manzana por pez—aseguró Zura mientras levantaba un poco al pobre pececito.

—Señor, si la que paga es su novia, voy a tener que hacerle caso a ella—intervino el dueño del puesto.

El problema fue que uso la palabra “novia”, esa palabra retumbó en la cabeza de ambos como si se la hubieran grabado con fuego a ambos. No, no podía haberlos confundido por novios, no se parecían en nada a una parejita.

—¡No somos novios!—exclamó Gintoki haciendo demasiado jaleo.

—No soy novia de este idiota, soy Zurako—contestó Zura ofendido.

Gintoki intentó ignorar el que se refiriera a si mismo como mujer.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el pobre hombre con un hilito de voz—En ese caso, si es su amiga la que paga, tendré que hacerle caso a ella—corrigió.

Gintoki le puso a Zura lo que se podría catalogar de “ojitos de cachorrito” intentando sacarle cuanto más mejor. Y Zura solo suspiró.

—Dele tres manzanas—pidió por fin.

Y el dueño del puesto así lo hizo. Zura le pagó y después continuaron su paseo por el festival. Gintoki estaba contento por haber sacado más de una manzana, pero hubiera deseado haber sacar la docena, esas tres manzanas le duraron poco.

—¿Cómo puedes haberte comido eso en tan poco tiempo?—preguntó Zura.

—Practica.

De repente y sin que Gintoki supiera el porqué. Zura se le abrazó al brazo y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Gintoki. Como si fuera una estúpida y feliz parejita. Gintoki notó como se le helaba la sangre con ese abrazo. Aun peor,notó como después del shock,su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó, bueno, más bien gritó.

Zura se llevó el dedo a los labios,indicándole a Gintoki que se callara, para luego señalar hacía varios miembros del Shinsengumi.

—Finge que estamos juntos—pidió Zura.

Lo más sorprendente, fue que Gintoki aceptó a hacerlo. Apartó un poco a Zura de su brazo, ante la preocupación de este, para pasar dicho brazo por encima de sus hombros y atraerlo hacía sí. Como si fueran una maldita pareja.

—Gracias—murmuró Zura, le miraba con una sonrisa.

Gintoki intentó no mirar a Zura, porque ya tenía suficiente con lo cómodo que se le hacía estar así con él como para que tener que mirarle la cara. No lo comprendía ,no entendía que tenía Zura para causar eso en él. Su corazón le latía a mil, pero el tener ahí a Zura era jodidamente agradable. Podía notar el suave perfume de Zura y sabía que sino fuera porque sabía quién era, habría intentado ligarselo. Era horrible. 

Caminaron junto a los miembros del Shinsengumi ,cuando lo hicieron, Zura aun se le pegó más. Los del Shinsegumi no sospecharon nada, pero parecieron sorprenderse de ver a Gintoki con una chica.

Acabaron cerca del rio, donde las únicas personas que habían eran las que estaban pillando sitio para los fuegos artificiales. Estaba mucho más tranquilo que donde el festival, pero había cierto ambiente.

—¿Nos quedamos a ver los fuegos artificiales?—propuso Gintoki.

—Si ,seguro que están muy bien.

Con eso, buscaron un sitio para poder sentarse en la hierba. No tardaron mucho en encontrar un lugar agradable, rodeados de gente, había familias, amigos, algún que otro borracho, etc. Estaban bastante cerca, mucho más de lo que se sentarían unos simples amigos. Zura estaba algo distraído mirando el pez moverse en la bolsa de agua.

—¿Qué harás con él?—preguntó Gintoki,buscando sacar un tema.

—Lo dejaré en la guarida, ya sabes que me gustan los animales—respondió Zura.

Dejó al pez en el suelo, al lado suyo. Pero no lo colocó entre él y Gintoki.

—Eso me recuerda a que no veo a tu pato espacial por ningún lado—comentó Gintoki.

—Nos separamos en el festival—se quedó mirando en dirección al rio.

—Pues con lo que eres con ese bicho, me sorprende que no estés buscándolo.

Zura apretó un poco las manos mas no dijo nada. Gintoki lo miró,l e sorprendió que estuviera callado, a lo mejor le había ofendido. Pero no comprendía como, le había soltado cosas mil veces peores y no se había molestado. Entonces, notó como la mano de Zura se posó sobre la suya, como si fuera una suave pluma. Aunque hacía años que la mano de Zura había dejado de ser suave.

—Lo estaba buscando cuando nos encontramos—giró la cabeza para mirar a Gintoki fijamente—Y quise pasar un rato contigo.

Eso estaba tomando un extraño rumbo, pero por alguna razón, a Gintoki le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando. A lo mejor era lo que deseaba, a lo mejor por eso su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro.

—Me debes un beso—Zura le miró un poco extrañado, él se sintió algo avergonzado—He pescado el pez para ti, así que me debes un beso.

Zura sonrió.

—Justamente estaba pensando en eso.

Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron. En un principio, fue un beso suave e incluso tímido, que se fue convirtiendo en algo mucho más apasionado. Algo mucho más deseado y algo que había estado posponiendo durante demasiado tiempo. Estaban tan concentrados en el beso, que ni se dieron cuenta de que los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado a aparecer en el oscuro cielo como un precioso estampado de flores luminosas.


End file.
